Fate
by Insanity 101
Summary: Raven meets a stranger in her favorite bookstore, but when he keeps popping up, she begins to question if her situation is really just coincidence. Pairings: well, wouldn't you like to know? Dedicated to Furubafun24.
1. Blue

_Hi! As promised, I'm here with a special first anniversary (to fanfiction, mind you) story! I'm hoping this will be finished by Christmas, since it involves that time period, but we'll have to see. This is Raven-centered, and will be told from her point of view (though still in third person). This story in its entirety is dedicated to my good buddy Furubafun24, because she encouraged me to write it and because…well…because she's just awesome. Everybody, enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Blue**

Raven let out a contented sigh as she strolled down the many aisles of books, browsing and reading whenever a title caught her attention. Ah, bookstores. There was nothing quite like them; they always seemed to tingle with the magic and mystery of the countless stories waiting for you on each and every shelf. Raven was a firm believer that the right book at the right time could change a person's life forever.

She came here on a quest for a good read to distract her from the Great Tofu and Meat War back at the tower, but that's not exactly what she found.

He was sitting in the far corner of the store, back to the wall and knees drawn up as his eyes roved over the pages of his book. Squinting at the cover, the words _Shakespeare's Collected Works_ shone back at her in gold lettering. The book may have caught her attention, but it was the reader that kept it.

Bright blue eyes were fixed on the page, his brow wrinkled in concentration as his lips mouthed the words silently. Dark hair fell forward over his eyes and trailed down the back of his neck, not curly but not quite straight either. The hoody was plain and gray, faded blue jeans, ripped and frayed, coming just past the tops of his scuffed black sneakers. Most impressive was his aura…not something she had ever felt from a teenager in a bookstore before.

It was when he stirred, blue eyes breaking away from the page and meeting her own, that she realized she had been staring at him all throughout her character analysis. Her cheeks grew hot as she looked away instinctively, only to have her eyes pulled back as though by a magnetic force. The heat intensified as she saw and felt discomfort in his being as his eyes watched her warily, hands gripping the edges of his book so tightly his knuckles shone white.

_What is wrong with you? Move! _Clearing her throat awkwardly, Raven swerved away and gazed determinedly at the shelf in front of her, picking up the first book she laid eyes on and immersing herself in its pages. Try as she might to ignore it, her neck prickled uncomfortably; not only did she _think_ the boy was watching her, she _knew_ it. Desperate to rid herself of the gaze, Raven began to inch her way casually back to the front of the store, picking up a book here and there. When she stumbled upon a paperback copy of _The Supernaturalist_, the act became genuine as she lost herself in the protagonist's troubles and forgot the strange boy at the back of the store, and his eerie blue eyes.

A glance at her communicator revealed the time: six thirty. Raven's eyes widened in surprise, realizing that she was an hour and a half later than she'd told the Titans she would be. Shaking her head and smiling to herself, she gathered up her stack of books and moved toward the register. It never failed to amaze her just how lost a person could get in a bookstore.

"All right, your total comes to forty-two dollars and sixty-three cents."

Raven scowled as she pulled out her wallet. It also never failed to amaze her how poor she was when she left one.

After paying for her books and wrestling the bag into a semi-comfortable position, Raven turned towards the window, taking in the gray drizzle and the dark clouds concealing what was left of the sunlight. She could feel the icy rain just by looking at it, and did not savor the idea of flying in this weather.

A glimpse of a gray hoody made her eyes widen slightly, her breath catching as the embarrassment flooded back. The boy glanced in through the window, blue eyes falling on her for the smallest fraction of a second…he looked away hastily, head tilted downward. Eventually the expanse of shop window became inadequate, and he disappeared from sight, leaving nothing but the quickening rain.

Raven shook her head, amazed at how stupid she was acting. She had never been one to swoon over men, especially not some complete stranger who was probably a druggie or a comic book nerd, like most of the teenage populace on this earth. Adding insult to injury, it was plain to see that she had made him incredibly uncomfortable…no doubt he had heard all about the half-demon Raven. Who hadn't in Jump City?

Scoffing at the oddities of the day, Raven pushed open the door and disappeared into the frigid rain, headed for Titans Tower and a warm cup of tea.

* * *

"Great, now our pizza's gonna get cold cuz Raven can't read a—" Beast Boy let out a yelp as the half demon phased through the floor and into his personal space. 

"What was that, Beast Brat?" she droned, a dangerous smirk on her lips.

Beast Boy giggled squeakily, backing up and rubbing his neck with a small, "Nothing."

Raven nodded her approval, moving towards the stove to prepare her long-anticipated tea.

"Hey Star, did you call Robin?" asked Cyborg as he dealt out paper plates like playing cards.

The Tamaranian nodded, pouring the punch into one glass and flying to the next. "Yes, he said he is—"

At that moment, the door slid open and Robin stepped into the room, quickly taking his place at the table. He seemed slightly out of breath; no doubt he had been down in the workout room, teaching the punching bag who was boss.

After much coaxing from Starfire and harassment from Beast Boy, Raven agreed to eat one of their slices of processed cheese and frozen vegetables. She hastily did away with the sausage, onions, and overcooked tomatoes and olives. The ham would have to go as well; there were always nasty bits of gristle in it. The undesired toppings glowed black and parted company with their cheese, levitating to a corner of her plate and returning to their original colors. She was left with crust, sauce, cheese and pepperoni, which, in the end, tasted pretty good. At lease she wasn't eating what her fellow teammates were.

Speaking of teammates…everyone except Starfire (happily slicing a banana), was staring enviously at her neat little pile of toppings, then looking sadly down at their own mutilated piece. Beast Boy's had suffered the most, as he'd had toremove the vegetables to scrape off the meat and cheese, then put the veggies back on and pray the taste would not linger.

Shrugging, Raven finished off her pizza, took her mug of tea, and left the Titans to their unappetizing messes. Hadn't they ever heard of the 4-For-All?

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Raven stared thoughtfully at the array of new books spread out on the purple comforter. They all looked intriguing, but somehow she felt no desire to start any of them. 

"It's one of those 'old favorites' days," she concluded, stacking the rejected stories on her nightstand and casting a critical eye over her bookcase. The eyes smiled as she threw out a hand and levitated the book out of its place. Perfect.

Curling her legs up under her and leaning back on the pillow, she allowed herself to fall deep into the story. It was one of the first she had read after coming to Earth. She couldn't really say why she liked it so much, but it just seemed to strike a chord in her that no other story could achieve.

_In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat. It was a hobbit hole, and that means comfort._

The familiarity of the story provided just the amount of comfort that Raven needed, yet it was still just as interesting as it always had been.

Interesting or not, the empath felt her eyes grow heavy by the time the third or fourth dwarf had arrived for tea, and when poor Bilbo was sent scurrying off to begin his adventure, the book had slipped from her hands to land soundlessly on the bed.

Raven's dreams were not about hobbits, or dwarves, or even dragons…instead, they featured an unsettling pair of ice blue eyes.

* * *

_Haha! So there it is! Happy anniversary! Ok, by the way, that was an excerpt from The Hobbit, and J. R. R. Tolkein gets the credit for that, certainly not me. Why did I use it? Well…it may not seem like a typical read for Raven, but I have emotional attachments to it and I thought it seemed like the sort of story Raven might read. All glory to Pizza Hut for creating the 4-For-All...that iswhat it's called, right?The next chapter is mostly written, so it should be coming very soon. Merry Almost Christmas! -Dusty _


	2. December

_Here I am with a speedy second chapter! As this story is dedicated to my buddy, I'm not going to pressure people to review or even look for a certain amount…not that I don't love reviews, I do. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; stay with me here, it might seem a little weird for me…will probably take more of the pathway of All In The Game than stuff like Aftereffects. Mostly I'm just going to have fun with it, I hope you do too!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: December**

Raven woke up slowly the next morning, half surprised but mostly grateful. She was all too accustomed to waking up to the frantic wailing of the alarm and knowing that she had no choice but to get up and get up fast. The peace of waking up when she wanted to was…nice.

That's not to say she didn't get up early. The alarm clock blinked **6:30** as she crawled out of bed and pulled on her boots and cloak.

The kitchen was empty as she flicked on the fluorescent lights. Last night's dishes were spread across the counter; obviously, Beast Boy had neglected his chore day once again. Raven smiled a little as she imagined the look on Robin's face when he saw the mess. Watching the Boy Wonder blow his top was one of the few things she found humorous, on a very short list with Happy Bunny.

Ignoring the sauce-encrusted counter, Raven rinsed her kettle and set the water on the stove. Since a watched pot will never boil, she opted to do some meditation in the living room, a beautiful sunrise bursting in through the huge window.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Her mind floated peacefully, neither happy nor sad, not thinking and yet not absent of thought either. The ticking of the clock echoed in the void and the sound of a radio drifted through the tower; the other Titans would be getting up soon.

As she did every morning, Raven did a mental check up on her friend's well being. Starfire was brushing her long red hair and anticipating a trip to the mall for…hairclips? Raven mentally shrugged, moving on to the next unexpecting mind. Cyborg was broadcasting a blank where brain activity was concerned, although she could distinguish breathing and a heartbeat. Thought didn't occur while he was, literally, "plugged in". Beast Boy was either still asleep, or he had somehow managed to get Jessica Simpson onto his nonexistent moped. Now for fearless leader…

Raven frowned slightly, scanning the evidence and workout rooms in quick succession, followed by the areas outside of the tower. No Robin. Odd…he usually didn't leave the tower this early in the morning unless there was an emergency.

The shrill whistling of the kettle woke her from the trance, though she avoided a bonk on the butt by remaining airborne. She touched down gently, poured out the water and set the tea bag in to steep. Robin was probably doing the grocery shopping while he had a spare minute. Heaven knows they needed food.

"Friend Raven! I have a proffessation for you!"

_Great_, the empath thought as she turned to face Starfire head-on, _I get to go shopping for hair accessories. _

She could hardly contain her enthusiasm.

* * *

Their good fortune in not being called away to fight crime could only last so long. Ironically, Raven had plenty of time to get a manicure and shop for hair care products, but not enough to allow for her morning meditation. Fate is cruel. 

She was just glad that Star hadn't asked her to go Christmas shopping…but she assumed it was only a matter of time before the alien asked why multicolored trees had started growing in living rooms.

According to the Titans' scanner, someone was attempting to rob the Starbucks on Mainstreet. Raven smirked, fighting back a derisive laugh. Starbucks that _weren't _on Mainstreet were always packed to bursting. She could only imagine how full this one would be. Poor fool.

Deciding not to waste effort by flying, all the Titans piled into the T-car as Cyborg guided them toward the bridge. Raven looked at the half-robot in interest as he reached for the volume knob…

_I said, give me two pairs_  
_I need two pairs  
__So I can keep on stompin' in my air force ones  
__Stompin' in my air force ones!_

Beast Boy sang along squeakily while Star merely giggled and bounced in her seat. Robin wasn't pleased, however.

He stretched forward from his position in the back seat and tapped the Tin Man on his metal shoulder. When Cyborg inclined his head cheerfully, Robin yelled (so as to be heard over the teeth-rattling bass), "Turn it off!"

"Sure, little bro. Tell ya what, as soon as you get your driver's license and I die and go to Robot Heaven, you can decide what gets played in the T-car."

"TURN IT OFF, CYBORG!" Robin yelled, face turning bright red. Raven thought for a second she saw steam pouring from his ears and nostrils. She stifled a giggle, looking out the window to avoid being caught.

To the empath's surprise—and Robin's too, if his face was any indication—Cyborg gave in. "Ok, ok, I'm turning it off," he said, slowly and clearly. His one human eye winked inconspicuously at Raven as he reached for the skip button…

_I bet you want my body_  
_Bet you thought about it  
__Bet you were hot-and-bothered  
__Because I talk about it—_

Raven craned her neck purely to see the look on Robin's face. It was worth her while.

"Gee, nice going, Boy Blunder," she quipped, smirking at his blushing face.

Throwing a glare in her direction, he sank back into his seat and crossed his arms—pouting, she supposed. Turning to Cyborg, grinning triumphantly, Raven indulged in a thumbs-up and a small smile. They had something of a contest going, who could drive Robin nuts first. Looked like Cyborg was in the lead.

* * *

The robbery was certainly more…interesting than she expected it to be. For one thing, it wasn't a robbery at all; just a desperate attempt on their autographs from some unstable fans. Two females, going by "Bree" and "Di", had accosted them and demanded that the entire team sign their arms with sharpies. They then attempted to engage Robin in conversation, but, since he was officially ticked off about the rap issue, he had nearly shoved their sharpies down their throats and yelled that he would arrest them if they didn't stop bothering people. 

Unperturbed, they merely smiled and waved as they headed off in the direction of Borders…that is, until they were apprehended by a severely miffed police officer. Robin waved back, laughing somewhat maliciously.

Raven just shook her head sadly, choosing to escape the team now before anyone could suggest a "victory" pizza.

Wandering down Maintreet was not the funnest thing to do at this time of year. With only a week left until the biggest holiday (and the biggest rip off) of the year, the people had decided it was finally time to start the mad scramble for gifts. People pushed and shoved past each other, shouting about this sale and that discount. Raven found it all, in a word…digusting. The fact that an actually day had to be appointed to get people to think about their loved ones was pathetic enough, without adding the fact that they did so by rushing to grab everything in their reach off the shelves of the nearest Wal-Mart. People like that didn't even know the meaning of the word love.

_"You're one to lecture on the proper communication of emotions," _commented Sarcasm, laughing mockingly.

_"Shut up, because you're one of them,"_ Raven retorted, squashing the rebellious Emotion back into her subconscious. She pulled up her hood as yet another icy rainstorm came on.

"If it's going to be cold and wet anyway, it might as well just snow," she thought bitterly, digging her hands deep into the warm pockets of her cloak. Wishful thinking. Snow was almost unheard of in Jump City.

* * *

After getting a coffee at her usual haunt, Raven felt slightly more optimistic about the whole situation—life, that is. Coffee could usually do that for her.When she had finishedwandering through the neighborhood and critiquing Christmas displays (overdone; plastic; painful to the eyes; and one or two not bads) she came to rest staring up at a huge Media Play. Music, books, movies, and novelty gifts all under one huge and fluorescently lit roof. 

Raven sighed, approaching with caution. The new Enya CD had been out for weeks, and she'd been hoping to get it before the radio had managed to overplay all the songs. Sadly, Media Play was the only store that didn't ask for her first-born child as payment, other than Wal-Mart of course. She didn't fancy facing that crowd, so she slipped through the automatic doors and into the brightly lit warehouse.

It wasn't too difficult to find a deserted corner. Surprisingly enough, the music section was the least crowded.

"Good, I won't be stuck in here for hours after all." Raven made her way to the E section, scanning through various artists, most of which she had never heard of.

The opening notes of a mournful song drifted across the loud speakers, sounding vaguely familiar to the empath, though she couldn't quite place it… Her head jerked up in surprise as a voice joined in, sounding as though it was singing an inch from her ear.

"This is my December, this is my snow covered hole. This is my December, this is me alone…"

Raven's violet eyes widened in surprise as she at last found him. Directly across from her, perusing titles on the other side of the CD display, was a boy with dark hair that fell forward on his forehead, almost hiding his downcast eyes…

Unaware of her gaze for the moment, he continued his sideways walk down the aisle, singing softly, almost subconsciously… "And I'd give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, to have someone to come home to..." He broke off, then looked up.

Rats. She was caught…again. Deciding it would be pointless to feign innocence at this point, Raven muttered an acceptable greeting. "Hi."

His blue eyes studied her face. "Hi," he said, voice cautious.

Great. Now that she'd started a conversation, she couldn't exactly grab her CD and leave. Searching for something else to say in hopes of getting that weird stare to loosen up a bit, Raven raised her eyes to the ceiling, indicating the hidden speakers. "Linkin Park, right?"

The barest hint of red crept into his cheeks; Raven realized too late that she had drawn attention to his singing. She didn't blame him for feeling embarrassed…she knew how annoying it was to be interrupted while in a meditative state, andhe obviously had been.

"Yeah," he replied, gaze still burning holes in her face as though he was calculating the angle of her nose or the distance between her eyes. Raven wasn't sure how much longer she was going to tolerate it, either. "Do you listen to them?" he asked, voice neutral.

Raven shrugged, glancing down at her Enya CD. "Not really. I've heard a few." Honestly, some were good, but she wasn't sure how she felt about the way the lead singer would bust out screeching and screaming for no apparent reason. She found it to be emotionally disturbing and even capable of breaking her balance and control.

"Right," he muttered, his head disappearing behind the top row of CDs, then popping back up again. "So I guess you like Evanescence and that kind of thing, right?"

Forgetting that she had been the one to initiate the conversation, Raven became uneasy with his questions. Why should she give away personal information to a stranger? "I like a lot of things," she droned, using her "ice queen" tone, as Beast Boy liked to call it. "…And you are?" she asked, voice supremely bored and uninterested.

He smiled sheepishly, though she got the feeling that a teasing smirk was hiding underneath. "The guy you caught singing to himself, remember?"

Raven struggled to maintain her frigid indifference…but it was hard. When he smiled, his eyes sort-of… Stopping herself before she could finish the treacherous thought, Raven cleared her throat. "Alright then, Guy-I-Caught-Singing-To-Himself, it's been interesting." "Freak," she muttered in a not-so-undertone as she made her way hastily towards the front of the store.

"Bye then, Raven."

He didn't shout, but the message was loud enough to be easily heard over the noise of panicked shoppers and obnoxious music. It took all of her self control to keep from freezing in her tracks… He used her name, and she didn't know if she liked it or hated it—probably a little of both. It wasn't surprising that he knew it; she wasn't difficult to spot. Maybe it was the fact that civilians rarely (if ever) so much as spoke to her, much less carried on a conversation. She got the impression they were almost as afraid of her as they were of the villains she fought. Sometimes she resented it, but most of the time she just felt relieved. Not so with this character.

"I'll never see him again after this. What does any of it matter?"

Raven answered herself with ease, as she finally started to shake off that unsettled feeling.

"It doesn't."

* * *

_So there is chapter 2…hopefully chapter 3 will be up before Christmas, but I just don't know. Things have been insane for me this week…that's what I get for leaving my shopping so late. Ok, credit to Nelly for Air Force Ones, Ciara (I think) for Goodies, and Linkin Park for My December. Credit to Mystyre for the sharpie idea. It is quite late where I am –yawns- so I think I'll turn in without further ado. A new chap of Catalyst is a possibility for the near future... -Dusty_


	3. Snow

_Yeah…I know Christmas is over, so I'll try to finish this story as quickly as I can. Hopefully you haven't completely lost the holiday mood. Oh, by the way, Happy New Years Eve. Vinnie the Geek, yes, that's the bunny I was referring to. And I gotta say –gasps- what smart readers I have! Nothing gets past you guys, eh? –laughs quietly to self- Ahem. Anyway. On with the story, since you're all DYING to know who this MYSTERY BOY is.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Snow**

The days crept by one by one. Christmas inched ever closer, and Raven was beginning to feel the effects.

"Thumpity-Thump-Thump! Thumpity-Thump-Thump! Look at Frosty go! Thumpity-Thump-Thump! Thumpity-Thump-Thump! …Look at Frost go! Thu—"

Raven could no longer restrain herself. "Beast Boy, say 'thump' one more time and you'll get your wish."

The changeling looked confused for a moment…then her meaning appeared to dawn on him as he squealed and tore out of her reach. Only when he was a safe distance away did he mutter, "Scrooge."

Dark energy surrounded the shapeshifter, lifting him into the air as he yelped in protest. With a casual flick of her wrist, Raven took another sip of tea as Beast Boy's pants dropped around his ankles, revealing red Santa boxers. Disturbed, Raven dumped him headfirst in the trashcan and left it at that. The others could fish him out once they got back from shopping.

Feeling thoroughly sick of the "festive" atmosphere of the Tower, Raven phased through the tinseled and mistletoed wall. She was heading for the one place that wouldn't be decked out like the North Pole.

* * *

_The Bean_ was pleasantly dark and uncrowded. The walls were covered with the sort of artwork a person would find in Hot Topic, which made it even more welcoming to Raven, simply because it was the exact opposite of everything outside. Booths lined the walls, tables were scattered across the small floor space, and a stage made up the last available wall. Waitresses (and waiters), dressed in black and having at least one piercing, popped out of the door leading to the kitchen carrying various coffee beverages and snacks. On the stage, a girl with dreadlocks and heavy black eyeliner was reciting a poem…Raven got the basic idea after hearing the first verse and concluded that it was nothing special.

Finding her usual corner booth, Raven settled with her back to the wall and her feet tucked under, pulling _The Supernaturalist_ from her cloak.

The words formed a sort of meditation, sucking her into a world where she knew everything about everyone around her while they knew nothing about her. Here, she could simply watch, unseen and unheard, from the sidelines as the adventure unfolded without her. Nothing was expected of her…

"And here's your coffee, Raven. Black and entirely unsweetened."

She glanced up briefly and nodded at Adrian, or _'Drin_, as he was more commonly called. He smiled despite his gothic appearance and her frigid stare.

"Let me know if you need anything else, ok?"

She nodded again, ready to return to her book. Fate was not so kind.

"Hi, Raven."

The empath fought to keep her face straight as the voice penetrated her thoughts and instantly clicked. Same hoody. Different pants.

"I would respond in the same way, if I actually knew your name," she droned, turning the page though she hadn't finished reading it.

He shrugged, sitting across from her with a small smile. "Mind if I join you?"

Raven kept the book tilted up in case he decided to whip out the fiercely intense gaze. "One, you already have; and two, if I mind you will know."

She "read" on in silence as yet another dark poem, this time given by a male, brushed her consciousness. Raven decided that his skills were far better than the girl's had been.

The boy seemed unable to take a hint, since the smile was still clinging to his face. "So what brings you here? Most people are running around trying to get their shopping done."

Sighing loudly and closing her book with a snap that turned a few heads, Raven faced him with a scowl. "You just answered your own question."

"Oh." His eyes seemed thoughtful as he leaned on one hand, tilting his head to the side. "Kinda stupid, the way people show each other they care. Half-kill themselves to get the last stupid Furbie for their kid that they never spend time with."

One eyebrow raised of its own accord as Raven began to pay a little more attention to the individual across from her. The fact that he had just echoed her exact feelings for the holiday was a bit strange, but still, that was no reason to be friendly. "You're not one of those 'dysfunctional family' punks who just wants to whine about his abusive father and alcoholic mother, are you?"

He laughed, not obnoxiously but sincerely. She almost cracked a smile herself. He just looked so… She didn't bother finishing the thought.

"My family has its quirks, but nothing really interesting. I doubt my mom drank a beer in her entire life."

Raven silently noted the past tense, connecting the dots to a conclusion that won another little bit of her attention. "Good, because I have no sympathy for such people."

The boy ordered a coffee when her waiter came back to check on her. Raven tried her best to ignore the way 'Drin gave him the up and down, winking at her.

"So, what about you?" the boy (she was really getting sick of calling him that) asked. "Do you have family? Or do Teen Titans just kinda pop into existence?"

She attempted a fierce glare, though she felt it lacked oomph. "Not that it's any of you're business, but yes, I have a mom. She lives in another country."

He seemed interested as he sipped his cup of black coffee. "Really? You do look kinda foreign. European, maybe?"

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you always talk this much, or is it just the coffee?" she droned, masking discomfort with biting wit.

He shrugged, a smile lighting up his eyes in a way that made her look down at the table, a certain amount of heat creeping into her cheeks.

"I guess I just want to get to know you. You seem like a person with a lot of interesting stories behind them."

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "There are less dangerous ways to entertain yourself." He laughed quietly again, which, for some unknown reason, she was glad to hear. "Besides, if you're going to ask so many questions, it's only fair that you answer a few of mine."

He took another sip of coffee, glancing toward the stage as a boy with blue hair gave a dramatic recitation of _The Raven_. "Fair enough. The answers might bore you, though."

Raven smirked, enjoying herself for the first time. "Trust me, when you've watched a documentary on hotdogs, nothing compares." Chuckling quietly as he laughed, Raven folded her hands on the table and leaned forward slightly. "Let's see…for my own convenience, what in the free world is your name?"

He sighed and snapped his fingers. "Rats. Ah, have it your way then." Sitting up straight and squinting imperiously, he spoke in an exaggerated British accent. "You may call me King Richard the Third!"

Raven twitched, trying hard not to laugh out of pure terror. "Oooookay then, Ritchie Rich. Your turn."

His nose wrinkled at the nickname, but he quickly recovered. "Is your real name Raven?"

The empath nodded. "Cheater, you can't copy my questions." When he simply shrugged and smiled, Raven looked up at the ceiling for inspiration. "Any siblings?"

"Nope," he said, taking a swallow of coffee and drumming his fingers on the tabletop. Grinning mischievously, he asked, "Any siblings?"

Raven reached across the table and smacked the side of his head, the way she would if Beast Boy annoyed her. "No. New rule, if you copy my question you have to think up a different one. Got it?"

King Richard sighed in defeat. "Fine…what's your favorite food?"

Raven thought it over for a minute before coming to her conclusion. "Waffles." Her acquaintance choked on a mouthful of coffee and gave her a questioning smile…heck did he ever stop smiling? She chose to ignore the face. Smirking, she asked, "What's your favorite food?"

Richard opened his mouth to protest, but Raven silenced him with a glare. "Tuna Casserole," he admitted, grinning sheepishly. Raven raised an inquisitive eyebrow, so he muttered, "My grandpa makes it so darn good, you have to taste it to believe it."

Shrugging in acceptance, the empath asked her next question. "You attend Jump City High School, right? What grade are you in?"

For the first time, Richard's smile faded. Looking down at his hands, he took his time in answering. "Actually…I dropped out. I would've graduated this year if I hadn't." Clearing his throat, he looked up and smiled, though it didn't seem as real. "Ok, list off your favorite band, movie, book, and actor."

Raven chuckled, opening her mouth to declare him a cheater, but the ringing of her communicator killed the words in her throat. As it continued to ring and Richard's intense gaze fixed itself to her face, Raven gave herself a massive reality check. Time to rejoin the real world.

Flipping open her communicator, she uttered a quiet and surprisingly resentful "What?"

_Cyborg fought back laughter just to answer her. "Hey…Raven, where…you at? You missed the…photo shoot…banana peel…" He dissolved into wheezy chuckled again._

"What on Earth are you—?" Raven cut off as it dawned on her. They must have discovered Beast Boy. She was somewhat surprised that the changeling hadn't gotten himself out first…but then he wasn't exactly a genius. "Home already?" she observed, catching a glimpse of the kitchen behind him. It couldn't be any later than noon…

_Cyborg stopped laughing and stared incredulously at her. "Already? Girl, it's six-thirty. When you comin' home? Star won't let us eat til you get here."_

Amethyst eyes wide, Raven uttered a gruff, "Be right there," and shut the communicator.

Turning to Richard, she rattled a response off the top of her head. "Dashboard Confessional, Sleepy Hollow, The Hobbit, and Johnny Depp." Drinking the dregs of her coffee, she tucked her book back into her cloak and tossed some money on the table.

Richard stood up with her, walking to the door at her shoulder as though they were old friends. For some reason, this didn't bother Raven as much as she knew it should have.

As they stepped out into a world of white, he whispered, "And in case I don't see ya, good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight!" With that, he dug his hands into the pockets of his hoody and headed off down the street, sneakers crunching in the snow.

Raven watched him for a while, reaching up to touch the soft white stars that had entangled themselves in her hair. "Yeah…bye."

* * *

_So there's the third chapter. This story shouldn't have any more than six…ok couple things to say. This all takes place before episodes like Haunted and such. I don't own the various and sundry things I have mentioned that do not belong to me, such as Furbies and Ben Franklins and Hot Topics. I also don't own that last quote, which is from The Truman Show. So…happy New Years Eve, people. Sorry if I sounded rude in the beginning, I'm just not in the best of moods. -Dusty_


	4. Angel

_Well, I'm here with a long over due chapter four. This story shouldn't have any more than six...there are ways that I could extend it, but it's not really meant to be a long thing...just a simple plot. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate the input. Well...I guess that's it. Shut up and read. First time I uploaded this there were a lot of typos so...that's been fixed. Sorry for the trouble.

* * *

_

Days passed in a blur as December 18 and 19 flew by, 20 close behind. Raven watched it all like an agitated badger, glaring out from the protection of her hole.

Most of the Titans had accepted her permanent Grinchy attitude. The last person she would expect to was still bothering her, however.

"Hey, Raven," Robin said, in that quiet and stiff tone he always used when talking to her. She guessed he was speaking softly to avoid triggering an explosion. After all, she could be quite intimidating. The empath chose not to respond, assuming that he would assume that she heard him, since he was only about five feet away. "Wow," she thought, mentally rolling her eyes. "I just assumed an assumption." Christmas was really getting to her head.

Very little managed to escape Raven's penetrating eyes, so she was aware of the way Robin's gloved hands twisted and grappled with eachother. It was a nervous gesture, whcih made no sense. Since when did Robin get nervous around anyone, much less a teammate?

"I just noticed that..." The hands fought with more enthusiasm. "I mean, I thought maybe...I should..." He swallowed, then stared at the floor.

Raven's eyebrows shot to the roof. "Are you always this articulate?" she droned, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly. One point for Raven. Take that, Cyborg.

The enjoyment was sucked right out of her as a light flush crept into his cheeks. "Never mind," Robin muttered, turning on his heel and slipping through the sliding door and out of sight.

Aside fro mthe growing and very odd sense of guilt, Raven felt shocked that he had given up that easily. When challenged, Robin generally fought it out and flung insults unitl it all finally got to his head and he exploded like a nuclear bomb. Never before had she known him to trip over his words or blush, of all things.

Yet in the next instant, her concern (if it had been that) melted away. Yes, Robin's behavior was strange, but by most standards, Robin's behavior was _always_ strange. Who knew why he reacted the way he did? All she really knew about the masked wonder was that he had been apprenticed to Batman and had an addiction to crime fighting in its various forms. Not really much to go on.

Shaking her head and breathing a half-audible "weird," Raven shrugged it off. There were more important things to worry about...like how she was going to dispose of Starfire's elf constumes before she was forced to wear one.

* * *

The morning of the 21st donned, and Raven thought, with a groan, "Three days." On the extremely-small-and-really-not-worth-it postive side, in four days it would be over...until New Years, and--she cringed at the thought--Valentine's Day.

Wait, did she just say there was a positive side?

...She did?

Well, she lied.

While slipping out of bed and clasping her cloak around her throat, Raven felt an undeniable pull to leave the tower. A peek out the curtains revealed that the snow was, amazingly enough, still on the ground and swirling on the gentle air currents. She wanted to be out in the white oblivion of peace, swirling in the air like yet another delicate ice crystal.

Raven chewed her lip silently, glancing back at her bedroom door as though expecting someone to burst in and stop her, yet her gaze was forever tugged back to the window, in all the glory of an early morning. She was going out.

Hands that seemed fragile and white braced themselves against the window frame and pushed, letting a delicious gust of ice-cold air into the stuffy room. Raven smiled without knowing it, letting the wind blow back her hair and caress her face. She was reborn.

Jerking back the heavy velvet curtains, she stepped onto the snowy window seal, feeling the cold through her thin boots. Raven let herself tip forward until her body fell from the window and out into the world of white. Her stomach leapt pleasantly as she dived downwards, arms outstretched to make sure every part of her could experience this innocent pleasure.

When the rocks began to threaten, she pulled up with a sigh, ending her death-defying dive as suddenly as it had begun. Raven hovered for a moment, watching the tiny crystals melt against her dark sleeve in wonder. She had always thought the snow on the cartoons was exagerated--what chould possibly make such elaborate designs from ice?--but no, they looked just as beautiful as Frosty the Snowman had depicted them. Strange.

Raven drifted well above the frigid surface of the water, flying in the general direction of the city. She was looking for someone, though pride kept her from thinking about it long enough to admit exactly who that someone was. There were plenty of people in her mind that would have way too much fun with such information... Sarcasm, for one.

As the steel gray of the city grew closer, outlined against the white, Raven felt her cynical personality returning, feeling more and more stupid for dancing around in the "magic of snow." Gag. What was she thinking?

Her mouth set in a firm line, arms folded protectively against the sudden cold, Raven touched down on the pavement, the desire to fly leaving her. She felt a little too grounded to be zipping around like a windblown feather.

Speaking of wind...it kicked up as Raven wandered down random streets, not the least bit lost yet feeling somewhat...misplaced. She really should be enjoying the emptiness of early morning, yet she found herself almost longing for a little bustle, just to break this eerie silence.

Feeling strangely outside herself, Ravne trudged through the snow, arms folded and shivering slightly. Unbidden, the words left her lips and hung in the freezing air, spinning themselves into yet another delicate snowflake. Sadness, unexpected and not entirely her own, wrapped itself around her chest.

"This is my December...this is my snow-covered hole. This is my December...this is me alone..."

A pair of blue eyes faded into her vision until they seemed clearer than the snow around her. The pools expanded, as dark as a night sky without moon or stars to lighten them. Somewhere in the darkness someone was calling her... Something had to be known... Someone was hurting--

A gasp of burningly cold air filled her lungs as her violet eyes stretched wide, seeing once again the snow-drifted street, feeling once again the needles of ice in her skin. She saw nothing but the empty street for a moment, too consumed by her vision...but she soon picked out the figure, gray against the white.

He sat hunched over on the bus bench, head in his hands, the snow tangled in his wet hair and covering his back. He had been there for a while.

The aura surrounding him was overpowering, the emotions as cold as the snow that clung to him. She knew them.

Forcing her stiff legs through the snow, Raven took jerky steps toward him, hesitation almost making her freeze. He felt completely unnapproachable and desperate for company at the same time.

Eventually, she found herself standing barely a foot away from him, knowing that he was aware even though he didn't move. A shiver, for lack of a better word, swept through her body, tingling on fingers and toes, cold and warm and neither. He had always affected her strangely, yet this time was completely...different.

Ignoring the snow piled against the metal bench, Raven sat down next to him, close enough to share a little body heat with him. He was so cold that he no longer shivered, merely sat like a statue, a pale tinge to the fingers that threaded themselves through his dark hair. Still he didn't move, as though ignorant of how to react to such a simple kindness.

Vague thoughts drifted through her mind like the fragile snow crystals, whispering no louder than the wind. _How could I have missed this? He seemed so happy before..._

Seemed.

A lump rose in her throat. She was familiar with that tactic. Projecting the desired image to conceal all the ungliness within.

Just when the silence began to feel permanent, and Raven became accustomed to her role as statue in this frozen still life, captured by some tortured artist in feverish inspiration...he broke it, shattered it, crystal shards disappearing on the wind.

"Have you ever felt like...everything you worked for..." he swallowed, as though each word was a struggle, "everything you are...just...isn't worth anything anymore?"

The whisper had disappeared into the snow, yet it still echoed inside Raven. She scooted closer to him, feeling the need to have that physical contact that made it all real. Her response came as slowly as his, releasing a cloud of warmth into the cold air.

"Yes."

Just one word...but it felt adequate.

From the things coming out of his mouth, Raven would have thought he was talking to himself...but the feel of him said clearer than anything that he was confiding in her.

"I can't die but...I have no reason to live. Everything...all the things people think I am...just lies...lies to hide the truth." The words became thick, choked with hidden tears as his fingers gripped his head tightly. "I'm not what they think I am...nothing so good. Nothing..."

Raven was silent, letting the words seep into her skin until she gained full appreciation for their meaning. She knew what he meant, knew exactly what he was feeling. It tugged at her heart, drew her closer as though he radiated warmth in the snow. Knowing that someone understood you... Burning tears welled in her eyes, simply from the intensity of this foreign emotion. She couldn't speak...but she didn't need to.

The sun rose somewhere behind the snowcapped buildings, diffusing the white with a faint orange glow, heralding the warmth of the sun. Like an ice sculpture carved and diplayed in the night, Raven began to melt, regaining the feeling in her limbs just enough to realize how cold she was. Shivers set in as she fought to keep her jaw locked. Snow melted on her scalp, icy water trickling down to tangle in her eyelashes. The empath wondered vaguely if it did the same things to her appearance as it was doing to his.

For the first time, he stirred, hands stiff as he lifted his head and straightened his back. Blue gaze, fixed unblinkingly on her face. This time, she didn't look away or flinch. His gaze was her gaze, his eyes were her eyes.

Without a word, he stood, taking her frozen hands in his and pulling her to her feet. The "shiver" ran through her again as her cold met his cold and merged. For the moment, Raven existed just to feel his hands around hers. No one had ever held them so gently.

Doubt flared up in her feverish mind as he let go. Never breaking her gaze, almost as though reassuring himself that she was still there, his fingers curled around the edge of the gray hoody, pulling it up over his head. The white t-shirt lifted up slightly, unwilling to part with the needed warmth.

Gentle and careful, he slipped it over her head and tucked it in around her, taking her cold arms and guiding them through the sleeves. Warmth tingled on her skin and spread inward until she wondered if she had ever felt anything so heaven-sent.

He looked smaller, skin vulnerable and exposed to the cold, though he showed no indication that he even felt it. Running a hand lightly across her cheek, he smiled ever so slightly, as though getting used to the gesture. It felt real this time.

Richard turned and walked away, snow brushing against his bare arms and disappearing on his shirt. In a matter of seconds, he had turned the corner and was lost in the swirling white.

Raven stood frozen as the sun peeked up past the buildings, making the snow sparkle a brilliant white. She buried her face in the warm material, inhaling slowly and closing her eyes. It was comforting...

It was familiar.

* * *

_Haha so she's starting to figure out. Well anyway, I'll try to update sooner. Talk to you later._


	5. Contemplation

_Heh...Don't hurt me.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 Contemplation**

December 23.

Raven had spent the last two days in silent and on-going meditation; eating, fighting, and sleeping robotically, for no other reason than to avoid suspicion and sustain the energy to keep going.

Many thoughts crossed her mind in those forty-eight hours, but for the most part, she found herself continuously arguing in her mind. One moment she was sure, the next she was doubtful, and in seconds, she was completely clueless again. It as unbelievably tiring and had worn her patience paper thin.

Waking up from her industrious sleep, Raven gazed up at the patterns on her ceiling, breathing even and eyes solemn. To her surprise and shame, the empath was wearing the gray hoody, as she had the night before. More than once she had thought about trying to find him to give it back; he could have become seriously ill from his little act of selfless stupidity. She had already realized that she needed to keep it, however. It was her only piece of evidence, her one key to cracking the mystery.

An agitated groan escaped as her eyes squeezed shut against the dull ache in her head. Enough thought! She had done nothing but think for the past two days; it was time to put the thoughts to action and get some real answers. It was the only way to know for sure.

Raven entered the christmas wonderland formerly known as their kitchen, wary yet determined. Unsurprisingly, Robin was sitting at the kitchen table, gulping down coffee and attempting to read a magazine. She cleared her throat slightly, and his head jerked up in shock. It was clear that he had been dozing off.

"Oh...um, good morning, Raven."

Raven nodded, stepping up to the stove to heat the kettle, since she was the only one that used it over the microwave. The same old thought processes started over again as she felt Robin's gaze on her--it made her skin crawl in agitation, reminding her of all that she didn't know and couldn't find out. With a nervous start, she realized that she was still wearing the hoody, its sleeves falling past her fingertips. Nerves quickly melted into anticipation. If it was his...

Raven poured the boiling water over the teabag, then turned around and leaned on the counter, eyes fixed on Robin. Her sudden movement seemed to startle him, and she only just caught his head jerking away, mask staring down at his magazine. As she studied the subtle details of his face, she saw the slight dark tint to the skin beneath his mask, and the red tinge of his nose and cheeks--if that wasn't enough, his voice had been thick and hoarse...all signs of a cold. Raven's heart sped up in anticipation.

Fighting to maintain her usual bored tone, Raven spoke slowly and carefully. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

Robin opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by a gut-wrenching cough. He bent over slightly, fighting to control it enough to speak. "Um...nothing much, just...you know." He cleared his throat, drinking deeply from the coffee mug.

Raven raised an eyebrow. More stuttering...and if she could have seen his eyes, she was certain they would have been darting nervously around the room. Her breath caught. Eyes...

When he coughed again, Raven found her next angle. "Cold?"

Robin shrugged. "Nah, just...kind of stuffed up...the weather, I guess. I'm fine, though...It should be gone soon, I usually get sick in the winter, well not so much here, but in Gotham, the snow..."

Raven watched the red spread over his entire face while Robin rattled on at top speed. Her suspicions grew, though she fought to keep an open mind. Now was not the time to be blinded to all possibilities. She had to be careful, otherwise everything could come crashing down arond her ears. Clearing her throat and taking a sip of tea, she glanced out the window casually. "My abilities protect me from most illnesses. I could live outside without really weakening at all." She tucked her hands deep into the pockets of the gray hoody, turning back to face Robin. "I love the cold, the snow. It's so peaceful." She watched him carefully, analyzing for any sign...

Robin relaxed slightly, his grip on the coffee mug loosening as the worry lines on his forehead faded. Now he was the one watching the window, a dazed expression on his face as he gazed out at the pure white city. "It numbs it."

Raven's eyes widened, glancing from the window to his face. She wondered if he was even aware of what he had said...wondered if she dared to push any further. "It numbs what?"

Robin's head snapped up, every muscle visibly tightened. "Um...nothing. I-I just meant that...uh..." He swallowed hard, looking as though he was about ready to bolt.

Raven's mind was racing, desperately searching for a way to keep him here. If Robin left now...she might never know the truth. Deciding that the best way to do that was to avoid eye contact, Raven turned to the sink and started rinsing last night's dishes, humming quietly and pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary. Honestly, she had almost made up her mind as to who the hoody belonged to...now she was just waiting for Robin to come clean. A sarcastic smile tweaked her lips. That should happen some time this century...

Robin seemed to like the prospect of a new and less threatening subject, since he was quick to offer one. "So, um...what do you want for Christmas?"

Raven froze with a plate halfway to the counter, eyes opened to their full extent as Robin's words bounced around the quiet kitchen. Had he _really _just asked that? Had he gone completely insane? That was a question that parents asked little four-year-olds, because they liked to watch them bounce around in excitement. Why, _why_ would Robin be asking her that?

...More importantly, what was the answer?

Raven set down the dish slowly, picking up her rhythm with a show of ease. "I haven't thought about it, Robin," she muttered. Well...I guess honesty is sometimes the best policy, she thought.

"What?" Robin seemed genuinely surprised, though she couldn't see hisface. "Why not?"

Raven sighed, frustrated with his failure to take the hint. "Because it doesn't interest me." Again, bluntly honest.

Robin was quiet for a moment, and Raven couldn't help thinking about the deep blue orbs as she felt his gaze on her back. After what felt unbearably long, he tried again, sounding distinctly nervous. "If it did interest you..." he sopped, stuttering quietly as though deciding whether or not to ask the forbidden question twice. "...If it did, what would you want?"

Raven set down the dishes in defeat, turning to face Robin, who was now biting his lip nervously. She rolled the idea around in her mind, considering it carefully...but still, she felt no desire for material things. There was something wanted, though.

Looking directly into his shielded eyes and feeling open before them, Raven's response came slowly and deliberately.

"Honesty."

She didn't wait for an answer, but sank into the floor, leaving him to think it over.

* * *

Raven was breathing hard by the time she had slipped back into her room, pale cheeks tinged an angry red as she jerked off the gray hoody and dropped it carelessly to the ground. Falling onto her bed, she gripped her head tightly in her hands, eyes squeezed shut though she still saw him in her mind's eye. She had come here to rationally consider everything that had happened and analyze the information, yet here she was, feeling anything but rational.

Robin.

How could it be _Robin_? Uptight, obsessive, secretive Robin? Her bossy leader? Her at-arms-length friend? How could Robin be the boy who had made all those dumb jokes and even laughed at her dry ones? How could her fierce leader have touched her so...

Raven raked her hands through her hair with an agitated sigh as she remembered that morning; dream-like and hazy as it was, there was no doubt that it had happened. The hoody proved that.

The hoody... It glowed black and drifted upwards to flop on the bed next to her, limp and innocent. Some part of her had known the truth from the instant he slipped it over her head. The smell that lingered on the material...it was distinct and unmistakable, the very same she had noticed the few times she had been close to Robin. Her heightened and perceptive senses could never miss something as basic as that.

Placing a tentative hadn on the gray material, Raven gazed thoughtfully inward as the idea rolled around inside her. Logic rebuked her gently for her cemented assumptions about Robin, while Forgiveness whispered that anyone could change. Bit by bit, she found herself truly grasping the idea of Robin as a flesh-and-blood human being, not an emotionless entity.

With realization came an overwhelming ache to know more. The violent want for some kind of record of all their meetings, just so she could rethink the information from this new perspective, sprang up in her chest. Everything had changed, now that Richard had become Robin.

_Wait_, some small part of her whispered. _What if it isn't Robin?_

_It is_, Raven retorted. _I'm sure it is..._

A moan escaped her as she fell back on the bed, the heels of her palms digging into her eyes.

* * *

_Hum...yeah next chap will be the last. About Raven's attitude to Robin...remember, this is before any episodes when their relationship developed...she knew basically nothing about him then. Anyway...review?_


	6. Reverie

_So...it's now summer vacation. Why do I feel like bawling?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 Reverie**

Raven didn't know she had fallen asleep until her eyes shot open with a start to the sound of the six o'clock alarm. It took her a few moments to realize what this meant--she had slept the entire day, and night, away. Today was Christmas Eve.

She jerked violently as someone pounded on her metal door. "FRIEND RAVEN! AWAKEN! WE MUST FROST PRESENTS AND GIVE COOKIES, FOR TODAY IS THE EVE OF--"

The hellish morning call ended abruptly as Raven placed a sound barrier around her entire room. The long sleep paid off; her powers no longer felt drained, her emotions had calmed. She felt oddly ready for what lay ahead of her. Why worry about something that could not be changed? Life continued after Christmas.

Tugging off the gray hoody with a vague sense of disappointment, Raven quickly dressed in her usual clothes, pulling the heavy cloak around her shoulders and adjusting the hood. A quick glance at the window revealed that the snow was still falling; delicate white flakes drifted past the glass, much as they had that morning...

Her eyebrows drifted together in a frown as yesterday's ache rose in her chest. She remembered the conversation all too clearly, and couldn't help but wonder if any of it had meant anything to him. Try as she might, Raven still couldn't see how that person could be hiding somewhere inside Robin. How could something so good come out of something so...

A white spot at the corner of her eye brought her attention to the bedroom door for the first time that morning. The black of the carpet was broken by an envelope, halfway under the door as though someone had placed it there the night before. She could barely make out her name scrawled across the front in black ink.

Sighing, Raven bent to pick it up, fully expecting to find some kind of lame excuse or a weak explanation, but when she slit open the envelope, she found neither. Instead, a plain CD slid into her hand. No note, no explanation. Just a CD.

Intrigued against her will, Raven picked up the disc, taking the few steps necessary to reach her stereo. Play.

Eerie, mournful piano music filled the room, drifting to her ears and wrapping itself around her in a cold embrace.

_This is my December, this is my time of the year...This is my December, this is all so clear..._

Raven's eyes widened slightly, gaze fixed on empty space as the song brought back a rush of memories. She could feel the chill of snow, the gray material brushing her skin...

_And I'd give it all away...just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, to have someone to come home to..._

She could hear his whisper as clearly as though he was standing a foot from her. "Have you ever felt like...everything you worked for...everything you are...just...isn't worth anything anymore?"

_This is my December, these are my snow-covered trees...This is me pretending this is all I need..._

Raven found the hoody clutched in her hands, her face buried in it, slowly enhaling the lingering smell. "It is him," she whispered, the words muffled by the material. "It is Robin."

The slow, mournful tune drifted into silence, though the trance over Raven remained unbroken. Just when she was beginning to think there was nothing else on the disc, a familiar voice filled the room, jolting her from her reverie.

"Raven...we need to talk."

Robin's tone was not the familiar bossy and demanding one he used with his teammate Raven, but a different...softer one, resembling someone she had met in a bookstore once. How could she have missed that in his voice for so long?

"Just...give me a chance to explain? If you're answer is yes, meet me at the docks at sundown. If not..."

Silence lingered, as though he was fighting with the possibility.

"...I'll see you in combat practice."

The stereo whirred gently, signaling the end of the disc. Raven stared at it in bewilderment, as though expecting it to offer some explanation. When it remained silent, she shook her head dazedly, and removed the CD. He said he wanted to explain. Maybe now she would finally have some answers.

* * *

Raven pulled the hoody tighter around her as she trudged through the snow and the slush from a day of sun and an oncoming night of cold. The pier was deserted, the surface of the water stained a violent shade of orange as the sun sank below the horizon. Robin should be here somewhere...he said to meet here at sundown. Lingering doubts awoke in her mind, and Raven couldn't quite push them down. 

The sound of snow crunching under foot made Raven jerk her head back the way she had come, only to see Robin making his way through the snow. Instant disappointment dragged her stomach into her toes as she saw that the mask was still in place...she had a foolish hope that someone else would be meeting her tonight.

Robin didn't say anything, just kept walking until he was barely three feet away from her. Halting deliberately, as though he had planned this out to the step, he lifted ungloved hands to touch the mask. It was then that she realized the mask was the only remaining bit of his costume.

The mask dropped from his hand, fluttering down to rest on the snow-covered ground. Smiling slightly, he ruffled his hair, freeing it from the gravity-defying spikes until it fell haphazardly on his forehead and trailed down the back of his neck. Piercing blue eyes peered from beneath the black curtain, freezing Raven where she stood. There was absolutely no room for doubt now. It was him. She almost forgot herself then and there; seeing him again had made her realize just how much she missed him.

Clearing her throat uncomfortably, Raven broke his gaze and started down at the snow. "You said you wanted to explain?" The empath was shocked at how cold the words came out. Robin..._Richard_, remained steadfast, however.

He nodded, one hand raking through his hair in the only sign of nervousness he had given since appearing. "I do."

The wind provided the only sound as the sky became a painter's pallette of pink, purple, and blue. Finally he spoke.

"So...this is me." He spread his arms as though using himself as Exhibit A, though the shifting of his feet said that it was nothing he was proud of. "This is what I really am. This is what I've tried to hide from everyone. I'm not Robin, I'm not a superhuman being...I'm just Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's orphan from Gotham City." The eyes became frigid, widening as though shocked as his body betrayed him, spilling his well-kept secrets on the snow. "And you're the first to know."

Raven stared calmly back at him, though she felt anything but calm beneath the surface. "You say that as though you resent me for it."

The eyes softened immediately as he raked a hand through his hair again. "No, that's not it, I don't resent you--"

"Then what is it?" Her voice had risen another octave or so, as pain began simmering beneath the surface and confusion twisted her mind into knots. "What do you want from me? You lie to me, now you act as though it's my fault?"

"No! Raven, that's not--"

"Was it just a game to you? Some twisted way to keep yourself occupied?" A burning feeling krept into the corners of Raven's eyes as the pain approached the surface.

"I would never do that to you!" His voice too had grown in volume, though it spoke of desperation rather than anger. "Please, just listen for a minute. Let me explain."

Raven fell silent, heart racing as she fought to control her breathing, cold seeping through to her bones. The thought of feeling this again scared her more than she would ever let him know...

_Wait. What could it hurt to hear him out?_

He let out a quiet sigh, then gently took her hand and let her over to a roughly made wooden bench, hastily brushing the snow off for her. Raven let herself be led, allowed herself to sit down next to him. Somehow his aura was leeching the anger right out of her and leaving behind only the desire to comfort and protect him. It was just short of torture, keeping the feeling under control.

He sighed deeply, dropping his head in his hands only to jerk it back up again, the tension around him tightening yet again. "I just...I guess I just...don't really know where I'm at right now." He seemed to realize how vague and unhelpful this statement is, because he let out another sigh of frustration and tried again. "I mean, lately I've been feeling so...confused. About who I am, what I should do...I've been wondering if it's really worth it, being Robin...being a superhero. I guess I just wanted to feel what it was like to be just...me, again." The saphire gaze drifted to her face, heralding the familiar lurching warmth in her stomach. "When you saw me...I was scared. Afraid that you'd find out, afraid of...what you'd think of me when you did." A slight red tinge krept into his cheeks despite the cold. "But at the same time...I couldn't stop running into you. It was by accident, at first...but the more time I spent with you..." He stopped, and she could almost hear his brain desperately searching for the words. "It was so different, being able to talk to you as me, not Robin. And you...you were different with me. You..." He swallowed hard. "You looked at me different."

Raven studied her hands silently, taking in his words as the aching increased tenfold. Everything he said made perfect sense to her, and try as she might, she couldn't summon any anger towards him for what he had done. Wouldn't she have done the same, if she had the chance? Wouldn't she want to be normal, just for once in her life?

"I know that I lied to you...and it's not enough, but I'm sorry, Raven. I just wanted to get to know you, and...I knew that could never happen for Robin. I'm sorry." He looked down, allowing his hair to fall forward and hide his eyes as he stood. "I...I guess that's it." Still refusing to meet her eyes, Richard stepped away from the bench, shoulders hunched.

Raven chewed her lip, fighting the need to control her emotions and the desire to free them. The battle didn't last long; one side clearly outwayed the other. "Richard."

He froze, turning on his heel and cautiously looking at her through the locks of black hair.

Raven allowed herself to smile, feeling a great decrease in the pressure inside her. "I know."

Blue eyes grew wide as the familiar words echoed on the air, and the tiniest of smiles graced his lips as well. Blushing slightly, he swung a hand aimlessly, stuffing the other in his pocket. "So...what happens now?" he whispered.

Raven's smile widened as she stood, taking the necessary steps to bring her close to him. The air seemed to spark with electricity, as though they were forcing the opposite ends of a magnet together. Robin and Raven were never meant to be. But they weren't Robin and Raven...not now.

She hugged him tightly, allowing him to warm her and giving a little of her warmth to him as well. Shouts drifted out from the city, the distant thud of music reaching their ears in the quiet of the docks. It was nearing midnight, judging by the position of the moon.

_3...2..._

Raven shifted a little until she could look up at him. "Richard..."

_..1._

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

_WHOA! Five months later, my Christmas fic is finally finished! Kick me if you want, but I'm already kicking myself...Ahem. Hope you liked this ending...I had fun with this story. Farewell, fellow fanficers! This is Dusty...signing out. _


End file.
